


𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞

by LadyWinfeyson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, wandavision - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinfeyson/pseuds/LadyWinfeyson
Summary: Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes no son más que una muy feliz pareja de súper soldados modificados, alfa y omega que viven una aparente vida normal en un pintoresco y tranquilo pueblo en el país americano.Tratando de encajar, viven lo que parece ser la vida perfecta, una vida llena de amor, risas; la vida ideal.Sin embargo, cosas extrañas suceden, cosas que les hacen empezar a sospechar de la realidad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	𝐀𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞

Every man has a place, in his heart there's a space and the world can't erase his fantasies.

Take a ride in the sky, on our ship, fantasize  
All your dreams will come true, right away and we will live together, until the twelfth of never.

Our voices will ring forever, as one...

(Fantasy. —Earth, Wind and fire).

•

Un par de ojos grisáceos observaron con total interés el área que ocupaba la cocina de su hogar, su atención estaba en cada centímetro de esta intentando encontrar la solución al gran enigma que se le había presentado. Ser el Omega de un hogar no era cosa sencilla, habían cientos de responsabilidades para que todo, absolutamente todo saliera perfecto y así tanto él como su pareja estuvieran felices en su nido de amor. Pero en verdad, Bucky no sabía como terminar lo que había empezado sin quemar la cocina, se había propuesto a ser un Omega especial dándole a su alfa un agradable desayuno antes de que éste se fuera, pero, poco sabía de cómo cocinar.

Soltó un gran suspiro cuando su mirada regresó a la gran infinidad de verduras sobre el mostrador. Había iniciado el día con la asombrosa idea de preparar un gran y delicioso desayuno, pero poco tiempo pasó para que recordara que nunca había sido el mejor en la cocina y eso significaba que lo máximo que sabía hacer eran un par de huevos. Escuchó ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, los cuales le hicieron saber que Steve había terminado su ducha y que en cualquier momento bajaría; eso hizo que el Omega se estresara un poco más.

Bucky se movió con rapidez, echó un par de huevos al sartén y empezó a moverlos con una pala de madera para evitar que se quemaran o pegaran; al menos podría hacer un desayuno sencillo pero nutritivo para su alfa. Decidió que las verduras podría usarlas para más tarde, estás le servirían para la comida o hasta para la cena, mientras tanto podría pensar exactamente que hacer.

—Bucky, aquí estás —Steve entró a la cocina luciendo formidable. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de policía, el cual se le logró acoplar, quedándole ligeramente justo, lo suficiente como para que Bucky pudiese ver el contorno de esos espectaculares músculos que siempre lo hacían suspirar. Dos grandes manos se colocaron sobre las caderas del nombrado y Bucky olvidó por completo lo que estaba haciendo, ¿y como no? No podía ver otra cosa más que al rubio frente suyo.

—Y aquí estás tú también —sus manos dejaron de lado la pala, se posicionaron sobre los gruesos hombros de Rogers y se acercó pegando por completo sus pechos. Respiró el aroma de su amado, Steve siempre había olido a tierra mojada, a lienzo y a libro viejo; para Bucky todo eso olía a hogar—. Veo que ya estás listo para un nuevo día —besó los labios del alfa con tranquilidad saboreando todo lo que le ofrecía esa boca—. Justo a tiempo para alimentarte —Bucky no dejaba de tener una incontrolable necesidad por estar todo el tiempo al lado de Steve, siempre quería tenerlo cerca suyo, siempre quería sentirlo y mirarlo. Volvió a besarlo, lentamente para poder disfrutar el momento, anhelando que el tiempo se detuviera para permanecer así, juntos.

—Mmh... sabes que amo tus besos, pero se me hará tarde —Steve se separó después de unos momentos, James asintió y es que se conocía, sabía que si los besos continuaban otra cosa pasaría y por el momento no había mucho tiempo para eso. Observó como los azules de Rogers dejaron de verlo y fue consciente de la presencia de un bello ceño fruncido, el cual fue acompañado por una sonrisa—. Buck, ¿ese es mi desayuno? —preguntó divertido sin dejar de ver hacia un costado. James decidió seguir su mirada y toda la felicidad que había tenido se desvaneció cuando observó los huevos que estaba haciendo quemándose en el sartén. Maldijo en voz alta, soltó a Steve y apagó la flama.

—Era —susurró apenado cuando comprobó que se habían quemado y que claramente no sabrían para nada bien. Quería golpearse a sí mismo, quería golpear hasta a Steve por distraerlo y ocasionar que eso sucediera—. Puedo hacer otra cosa, ¿Qué quieres? Que sea rápido, claro —sugirió queriendo remediar lo sucedido. Rogers rió y negó rápidamente colocándose detrás del omega y abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Tranquilo, son cosas que suceden —lo reconfortó—. Y no te preocupes, ya no tengo mucho tiempo para esperar de todas maneras, desayunaré en la comisaría —volvió a besarlo, pero solo en la mejilla—. Solo son un par de huevos, Buck, no te sientas mal; volveré para cenar y si quieres ahí sí te puedes lucir —finalizó y se separó del omega, el cual su animo mejoró—. Me voy, debo mantener a salvo al pueblo de todo mal —James ahora fue el que rió ante lo dicho. Oh, Steve siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás.

—Querido —murmuró después de que Steve se diera media vuelta para salir de una buena vez de la casa. Sus ojos se encontraron, Rogers lo observó con atención—. Recuerda controlar tus... habilidades; no es para nada normal que un simple policía de un pequeño pueblo pueda levantar el peso de seis hombres con solo un brazo —señaló al rubio con la punta de la pala, luciendo serio.

—Descuida, Buck, no volverá a ocurrir —ambos sabían que tenían que controlarse, aparente ser la típica familia normal, sin poderes, ni habilidades que no podrían explicar porque ni siquiera sabían de donde habían salido—, te lo prometo —regresó solo para darle un último beso y musitó—. Mientras tanto, no hagas nada estúpido hasta que regrese.

—¿Cómo podría? —el omega mordió su labio inferior para no estallar en risas—, te estás llevando todas las estupideces contigo —saboreó las últimas palabras sin dejar de observar a su alfa, a su otra mitad con ojos brillosos, llenos de amor y felicidad. Esa fue su agradable despedida antes de que Steve se decidiera de una buena vez y saliera por la puerta de entrada, para así iniciar su día laboral.

Bucky se recargó contra el mueble de su alacena, no podía creer la suerte que tenía al poder llamar a Steve suyo; sabía que se había ganado la lotería, un delicioso premio que era solo para él y el cual nunca tendría que compartir, porque Steve nunca lo dejaría solo, nunca podría darle una última y fría mirada antes de ver hacia el horizonte y desaparecer. Un extraño nudo se le formó en la garganta, el pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño, como si éste no fuese correcto; James relamió sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando una pequeña punzada se presentó dentro de su cabeza. Bien, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

•

Había terminado de arreglar su hogar, al no tener tantos objetos personales, el limpiar, acomodar y sacudir habían sido tareas muy rápidas y fáciles de completar. Tomó asiento en su precioso sofá y con ambas manos empezó a alisar la tela de su ropa, tratando así de quitarle las arrugas que se le habían hecho. Estaba en eso cuando el tiemble de su casa sonó

—Wanda —sonrió al ver a la pelirroja fuera de su casa. La fémina lucía radiante en su vestido, con aquel precioso peinado con caireles que le hacían lucir fantástica—. Que agradable sorpresa, pensé que estarías con Vision —Wanda y Vision eran pareja y vivían en la casa de al lado, a tan pocos metros—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres ayuda con alguna cosa?

—Hey, Buck —desde que podía recordar, la relación entre ambos había sido fantástica, al ser los dos Omegas no tardaron mucho en conectar y convertirse en grandes amigos—. Vision se fue desde hace un rato y por eso vengo contigo —la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro—. ¿Qué te parecería si tú y Steve nos acompañan hoy en la noche a una cena?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ambientada en la serie wandavision. Realmente no me pude aguantar las ganas de adaptar esa trama a un fic Stucky, así que aquí esta. Decidí hacerlo omegaverse por varias cuestiones kajshs, espero les agrade. 
> 
> Claramente las cosas no serán como en la serie, agregaré otras, cambiaré algunas y todo será en perspectiva de Bucky.
> 
> Las actualizaciones vendrán lentamente, más que nada porque al momento de publicar este fic solo han salido 4 capítulos de la serie, por lo que obviamente no se como termina y conforme se vea mas de la historia iré adaptándola.


End file.
